For Ryeowook
by ika.zordick
Summary: Saat di hati Ryeowook merasa ada yang tak beres dengan namjachingunya, Yesung. Disaat dia mulai sadar bahwa ia di khianati. Tapi ia menyayangi semuanya. For eternal magnae birthday. Sequel secret couple Kisung, Yewook, Heewook


**For Ryeowook**

**Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Kim Joongwon and Other SJ**

**Summary : **Saat di hati Ryeowook merasa ada yang tak beres dengan namjachingunya, Yesung. Disaat dia mulai sadar bahwa ia di khianati. Tapi ia menyayangi semuanya. For eternal magnae birthday. Sequel [secret couple]

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer: Oke… semuanya milik Tuhan, tapi hatiku milik kim kibum. Kemudian FF ini milikku!**

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, TYPOS dan Jika tak suka boleh keluar. Hanya saja yang sudah baca wajah review.

**Genre: Hurt, Romance**

.

.

Happy Birthday Wookie

.

.

Sequel dari The Secret Couple In Super Junior

.

.

%ika. Zordick%

Ryeowook POV.

Aku membuka mataku yang memang tak bisa terpejam. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan kamar ini—kamarku dan kamar namjachingu kepala besarku. Tersenyum, meskipun miris. Aku mendapati tempat tidurnya kosong lagi. Dia pergi kemana lagi malam ini? Tidak bosan selalu meninggalkanku sendirian?

Hah… kim ryeowook babo! Pekikku pada hatiku sendiri. Kau memang penderita insomnia dan kau menyalahkan Yesung hyung karena kau tak bisa tidur. Sejak kapan kau begitu egois?

Lalu apa yang akan kulakukan? Biasanya aku akan mengguncang tubuhnya agar dia menemaniku hingga aku tertidur. "Hahahahaha" tanpa ku sadari aku tertawa. Aku tertawa mengingat ulah konyolnya yang mencoba ribuan cara agar aku tertidur. Padahal dia sendiri berusaha menahan rasa kantuknya.

GEDUBRAAAK…. ADOWW…. Aku meringis. Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh dari tempat tidur karena ulah baboku yang berguling-guling di ranjangku sendiri. Hah… kau memang babo kim ryeowook. Setelah selesai merutuki kebaboanku sendiri aku beranjak dari tempatku tergeletak. Kurasa aku lebih nyaman tidur di lantai. Nanti kucoba saja tidur di sana.

AUTHOR POV

Dengan langkah gontai wookie berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Insomnianya kambuh lagi sepertinya. Mungkin dengan tidak adanya Yesung, malamnya akan menjadi lebih panjang. Biasanya namja tampan dengan mata sipit itulah yang selalu membantunya terlelap. Namja itu akan bernyanyi atau melakukan hal konyol yang ia anggap bisa membuat kekasihnya tersebut akan tertidur.

Suasana dorm Super Junior terlihat gelap. Hal tersebut memang sangat jelas. Ini sudah sangat larut. Ryeowook berjalan ke dapur, membuka benda kotak yang menyimpan segala jenis makanan dan minuman di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat ada sekotak susu dingin terpajang manis di dalam kulkas yang amat di cintai oleh semua member Super junior terlebih oleh Shindong dan Eunhyuk.

"Kau belum tidur eoh?" suara yang agak nyaring menyapu gendang telinga namja imut bersurai hitam kecoklatan yang tengah menyesap susu dinginnya. Ia berbalik, melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal.

Ryeowook—si namja imut mengukir senyum di bibir tipisnya. "Insomniaku hyung" jawabnya singkat kembali menutup kulkas yang sedari tadi ia biarkan terbuka. "Kau baru pulang hyung?"

"Nee… aku punya jadwal yang cukup padat belakangan ini mengingat aku akan wamil sebentar lagi" namja cantik yang menjadi lawan bicara ryeowook tersebut melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke dapur lebih dalam. Dia berusah mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia buat untuk mengganjal perutnya. "Bisakah kau menghidupkan lampu dapur ini? Aku merasa seperti seorang pencuri" perintahnya menyuruh sang eternal magnae.

Ryeowook mengangguk, di raihnya tombol lampu dan menghidupkannya. Kini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah hyung cantiknya yang masih sibuk mencari makanan. "Tidak bisakah kau memasakkan sesuatu untukku? Aku lapar!" perintahnya selanjutnya. Yaa… siapa yang tak kenal Mr. Dictator yang selalu memerintah tersebut. Tapi bukankah kim ryeowook adalah salah satu orang yang penurut di dalam super junior. Dia mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang di suruh oleh Heechul.

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul tersenyum penuh arti menatap wajah Ryeowook yang sedang meniup ramen yang memang sengaja di buatkannya untuk sang Cinderella. Ia tahu betul bahwa hyung cantiknya tak bisa memakan makanan yang panas. "Sudah dingin, makanlah hyung!" di gesernya mangkuk ramen ke hadapan Heechul.

"Hmf… Yesung sudah tidur? Dia tak menemanimu?" Tanya Heechul yang membuat senyum miris terlihat lagi dari bibir tipis menggoda ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung belum pulang. Dia ada kegiatan lain di luar" jawab wookie dengan senyuman yang kembali di buatnya terlihat manis. Heechul ikut tersenyum, di acaknya rambut wookie. "Appo hyung" ringis wookie yang kembali merapikan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Padahal ku lihat saat pembagian schedule dia seharusnya sudah pulang dari empat jam lalu" ryeowook tersenyum hampa. Ia ingin percaya untuk kesekian kalinya pada namjachingunya tersebut. Heechul menghentikan acara makannya saat melihat wajah wookie yang menunjukkan perubahan. Rona cerahpun hilang di wajah cantiknya. Sedikit tersiksa melihat salah satu saengnya yang manis ini terluka rupanya.

Heechul tertawa paksa. "Mungkin juga dia sedang mendapatkan schedule tambahan" sungguh heechul merasa terluka melihat raut wajah sedih itu. Ryeowook mengangguk antusias, rona kebahagian kembali terlihat di wajah innocentnya. Ahh…. Apakah wookie polos tak bertanya pada hyung cantiknya, mengapa ia begitu mengetahui schedule namjachingunya tersebut?

%ika. Zordick%

"Yack! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MAGNAE SETAN?" jerit eunhyuk membangunkan seluruh dorm. Dua bayi yang sedang terperangkap dalam tubuh dewasa kini tampak bermain kejar-kejaran menggemparkan dorm di siang yang cerah.

Kriieet… BLAM… leeteuk—sang leader menengahi pertengkaran antara namja kekanak-kanakan yang sedang bertengkar di ruangan utama mereka. Leeteuk tak ingin para member yang baru tertidur terganggu dengan keributan yang di sebabkan oleh dua hyperaktif yang jarang akur tersebut. "CHO KYUHYUN, LEE HYUKJAE! CUKUP!" teriak leeteuk. Senyum angel telah terbang begitu saja saat ia sama sekali tak dianggap oleh kedua anaknya.

Leeteuk mendesah saat suara pangeran kegelapan terdengar. "MONYET SIALAN! ANAK IBLIS! DIAMLAH! KALIAN MENGGANGGUKU!" teriak heechul sangar yang sontak membuat eunhyuk dan kyuhyun duduk tenang di sofa. Mereka juga ingin hidup lamakan?

"Dari mana kau Joongwon?" Tanya leeteuk saat menyadari Yesung yang baru saja menampakkan wujudnya. Seperti biasanya, Yesung tak terlalu menggubris pertanyaan tersebut. Dia mungkin terlalu lelah atau masih sibuk dengan dunia pikirannya sendiri.

Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Ia mengikuti langkah Yesung. "Hyung… dia mengambil Pisangku" adu Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya manja.

"Dasar monyet cerewet! Tukang ngadu! Cengeng!" hardik kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Leeteuk memijit pelipisnya. Ingin rasanya ia meminta pertolongan dari heechul, tapi sepertinya namja tersebut ikut menghilang.

Yesung memasuki kamarnya dan ryeowook. Heechul masih setia mengendap mengikuti langkah Yesung. Yesung duduk di tepi ranjang wookie, di rapikannya poni wookie yang agak berantakannya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah damai namjachingunya yang tengah terlelap. Di kecupnya dahi wookie penuh kasih. "Mian he" gumamnya samar tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

DEGH….

Heechul memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan. Di rasakannya sakit yang menyerang dadanya secara mendadak. Dia melangkah pergi, tak mampu melihat adegan mesra sepasang kekasih tersebut. Ia hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berharap rasa sakit yang menderanya mampu berkurang.

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dorm. Dia tersenyum saat melihat para member yang tengah sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Ryeowook terlihat bersama dengan Yesung, bermesraan dan bercanda tawa riang. Tak jarang ia melihat Yesung yang mencuri kecupan singkat di pipi Chubby wookie.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Eunhyuk yang tengah sibuk berduel game dengan Kyuhyun. "YACK! AKU KALAH" teriak Eunhyuk untuk ke sekian kalinya. Membuat magnae tersenyum penuh makna. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum, ia tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan anak bungsunya tersebut.

Sementara itu ia melihat ke arah lain. "Hyung, bisakah kau menjauhkan benda pink itu dariku? Mataku perih" Donghae menutup matanya dari koleksi benda-benda pink yang tengah di tunjukkan sungmin padanya. Sungmin memajukan mulutnya kesal, pipinya menggembung lucu. "Kyunnie… donghae menghina benda kesayanganku" adunya menarik lengan kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya.

PLOK…

Console game tepat menimpuk kepala donghae. "HIKZ… SAKIT!" ringis Donghae. Shindong tertawa. "Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan my fishy?" teriak eunhyuk histeris dan mengusap kepala donghae yang sama sekali tak bersalah. "Sakit eoh?"

Donghae mengangguk manis. "Menjijikkan!" desis kyuhyun membuang wajahnya. Di timpuknya sekali lagi kepala donghae dengan bantal kali ini. Sekali lagi eunhyuk dan kyuhyun kembali bertengkar. Sungmin melongo bingung sementara donghae sibuk mengadu pada sungmin. Hah… leeteuk menggeleng kepalanya tak habis pikir.

Ia melirik ke arah heechul. Ternyata sang dictator masih sibuk dengan salah satu dongsaeng tertampan di dorm. "Aku merindukan kibummie hyung" curhat siwon yang masih bisa di dengar leeteuk meski suasana dorm memang jauh dari kata tenang.

Heechul mengelus pundak siwon, menyalurkan ketenangan tapi malah menambah frustasi. "Sepertinya dia sudah bosan denganmu, kau terlalu kaku" sahut heechul. Sepertinya siwon curhat pada orang yang salah. "Bersabarlah…"

TING… TONG…

Suara bel dorm berbunyi. Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya. Persis seperti dugaannya, takkan ada yang mau berkorban dan membuka pintu dorm demi tamu yang mungkin saja akan setia menunggu di luar. Merasa tak terlalu tega dan mengingat cuaca di luar memang terbilang dingin.

Leeteuk membuka pintu dorm, terlihat sesosok namja yang tersenyum pada mereka. "Aish hyung.. kau mau membunuhku?" namja yang sangat ia kenal sebagai salah satu di antara mereka. Leeteuk langsung menghambur memeluknya.

Seluruh kegiatan dorm berhenti. "Kibum hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun senang dan langsung memeluk kyuhyun. Donghae tak mau kalah, dia sudah sangat merindukan dongsaeng spesialnya tersebut. Secara bergantian para penghuni dorm memeluk kibum yang memang jarang sekali berkunjung. Heechul bangkit, kibum memeluknya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung" ucapnya yang hanya bisa membuat heechul terkekeh geli. Bukankah mereka terlihat serasi? Ya.. membuat beberapa orang di dalam dorm menahan sakit di hati mereka melihat keakraban dua kakak beradik yang terlihat sangat mesra.

Siwon menengadahkan tangannya. Senyum manis ditambah lesung pipinya ia tunjukkan. Kibum membalas dengan killer smilenya. Heechul melepas pelukannya dan kibum langsung menghambur di pelukan simba. Dapat kibum rasakan pelukan terhangat dari sosok tinggi yang kini mendekapnya erat.

"Apa kabarmu?" Tanya siwon membingkai wajah kibum. Kibum memasang wajah datarnya. "Tidak buruk" jawabnya singkat. Ia menepis lembut tangan Siwon, dia beralih melihat ke sekeliling dorm. Menemukan sosok yang belum ia peluk.

Senyuman kembali merekah di wajah dinginnya, di peluknya namja yang sama sekali tak berniat untuk bangkit dari sofanya. Semua member tertawa karena Yesung yang dipeluk terakhir oleh kibum terlihat kesal. "Jangan menekuk wajahmu begitu hyung, kau terlihat jelek" bisik kibum di telinga yesung.

Yesung melirik ryeowook yang sekarang menuju dapur bersama Sungmin. "Hmm…"

"Tersenyumlah, aku lebih suka kau yang tersenyum. Kau tak merindukanku?"

Yesung membalas pelukan kibum, di kecupnya leher namja tampan sekaligus cantik yang begitu ia rindukan. Di sembunyikannya wajahnya di perpotongan leher putih itu, menghirup wangi maskulin yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tunduk. "Aku sangat merindukanmu" jawab Yesung akhirnya.

"Saranghae… tersenyumlah" kibum melepas pelukannya. Di tatapnya wajah Yesung lekat. Yesung membalas senyumannya. "Nado…" ucap namja itu pelan menyingkirkan tangan Kibum yang kini merangkul pinggangnya. "Aku tak mau jika sampai ryeowook melihatnya"

"Ahh… mian!" cengir kibum tanpa dosa. "Aku juga tak mau sampai Siwon hyung melihatnya" balasnya yang tambah membuat wajah Yesung menekuk tak suka. Kibum terkekeh. "Aku tak peduli soal dia, karena hanya kau yang membuatku gila" kali ini kibum berbisik seduktif, ia kemudian bergabung dengan kyuhyun untuk bertanding game, meninggalkan Yesung yang kini sibuk membuat detak jantungnya disertai wajah yang memerah.

%ika. Zordick%

Malam semakin larut, Yesung menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang hampir membeku di hantam dingin. Ia sudah memasuki sebuah taksi. Siap untuk mengucapkan alamat dorm Super junior pada sang supir agar mengantarkannya segera ke sana. Drrt… hingga tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ia tersenyum saat melihat nama sang pemanggil.

Apakah ada yang menebak, itu ryeowook, namja chingunya yang setia yang sedang menunggunya di kamar mereka? Namja chingu yang rela tak menghabiskan makan malamnya demi menunggu Yesung pulang? Kalau begitu, anda salah besar. Yesung takkan tersenyum selebar itu jika nama ryeowooklah yang terlihat di layar ponselnya.

"Hmm… Nee Kibummie, waeyo?" entah apa yang sedang di katakan oleh namja di seberang sana hingga Yesung kembali merusak janjinya untuk pulang lebih awal pada ryeowook. "Ahjussi, tolong putar arahnya!"

Yesung menekan beberapa digit angka saat dia tiba di salah satu apartement yang cukup mewah. Apartement yang sangat luas untuk sendirian. Pintu tersebut terbuka. Menampilkan ruangan serba putih yang sederhana namun berkesan mewah dan elegant. Yesung membuka mantelnya dan menyangkutkannya di gantungan mantel dekat pintu masuk. Ia menghidupkan lampu. Kentara sekali bahwa namja yang menyuruhnya untuk datang belum tiba di tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

"Dasar!" keluh Yesung akhirnya. Dia bergegas menuju dapur. Ia rasa membuat makanan untuk orang yang begitu ia cintai yang akan tiba sebentar bukan hal yang salah.

%ika. Zordick%

"Sudah lama menungguku Chagi?" kibum bergelayut manja di bahu Yesung. Di lingkarkannya tangannya di pinggang ramping orang yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Ia harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia baru berani mengatakannya dua tahun yang lalu. Membuatnya kalah langkah dengan salah satu hyungnya. Menjadi orang ke dua, menjadi selingkuhan dalam hidup Yesung.

Yesung tak segera menjawab, ia masih berusaha merasakan sensasi nafas kibum yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Enam tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuknya mencintai dongsaeng tampannya itu. Ia hanya menikmati, mencoba memperbaiki hal yang tak dimilikinya secara sempurna. Ia juga sadar, bahwa ia tak sebanding dengan seorang choi siwon yang telah memiliki kim kibum sebelum dirinya.

"Lumayan" jawab Yesung mengecup pipi Kibum. "Makanlah, aku sudah membuatkan sup hangat untukmu"

Kibum patuh, ia duduk di kursi meja makan. Yesung duduk di hadapannya sambil meletakkan panci dengan asap mengepul. "Berusaha menjadi istri yang baik eoh?" goda kibum saat Yesung meletekkan sup yang ia buat ke mangkuk kibum. Yesung merona karenanya. "Diamlah bocah! Atau aku akan memasukkanmu ke dalam sup!"

"Yaa… Sungie…. Kenapa kau semakin mirip dengan kim heechul?" protes kibum dengan nada manja.

Yesung membuang wajah. "Aku hanya belajar menjadi sepertinya"

"Kau cemburu?" goda kibum lagi yang sontak membuat Yesung agak salah tingkah. "Heechul hyung mana sebanding denganmu, kau adalah uke yang sempurna untukku" Yesung semakin merona. Jujur saja, ia tak suka menjadi seorang yang di dominasi. Tapi entahlah, perasaannya merubah segala prinsipnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Sungie…" panggil kibum. Yesung mencuci tangannya, saat sang pujaan hatinya memanggilnya. Ia melap tangannya dan segera menghampiri kibum. "Duduklah di sini!" kibum menepuk sofa di samping tempat ia duduk. Yesung patuh.

Kibum memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya tersebut. Di dekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Yesung. Yesung hanya diam, tak merespon saat kibum menempelkan bibir mereka. Matanya mengerjab tak percaya, meskipun ini bukan kali pertama mereka berciuman. "Hyung.. kenapa kau diam" kibum menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya. Menatap Yesung dingin dengan segala keterkejutan namja manis itu.

"Ahh~ mian bummie" akhirnya Yesung sadar dari dunianya. Kibum tersenyum, di rangkulnya pinggang Yesung dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Menempelkan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir merah menggoda yang jarang ia nikmati. Ia masih punya moral untuk memikirkan posisinya. Ia tahu betapa sakitnya perasaan siwon dan ryeowook jika mendapatinya yang tengah meraup bibir manis Yesung.

Yesung berlahan membalas, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di pangkuan kibum. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Jarang yang tak terlihat, jarak yang begitu takut mereka lewati karena akan menyakiti orang lain. Di kalungkannya tangannya di leher kibum, kibum menekan tengkuk yesung, berlahan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat yang asing ia rasakan. Meski sudah dua tahun mereka bersama.

"Ahh…." Yesung tanpa sadar mendesah, ditariknya kasar rambut hitam kibum. Rasanya enggan melepas bibir kibum meski pasokan udara di paru-parunya sudah kosong. Kibum masih betah dengan ciumannya, masih mengeksplor mulut Yesung dengan lidahnya. Ia tampaknya sudah kelewat lihai dan nafasnya tak bisa di katakan lemah.

Yesung menepuk dada kibum, memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan segera mati jika ciuman panjang mereka tak segera di hentikan. Kibum mengerti, di lepasnya berlahan, di biarkannya Yesung memburu oksigen. Ia tersenyum dan Yesung kembali melumat bibirnya saat di rasakannya cakupan oksigennya telah cukup. Berlahan tangan nakal kibum menyusup di balik kaos lengan panjang yang sedang dikenakan namja bermata sipit yang kini tengah mendesah karena sentuhan lembutnya.

Tangan yesung tak tinggal diam, ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja kibum. Membukanya secara sempurna. Hingga dering ponsel Yesung menganggu ritual cinta mereka. Yesung meraih ponselnya yang terletak di saku celananya. Ia mengisyaratkan agar kibum tak mengeluarkan suara. Nama 'wookie' yang tertera di layar ponselnya agak membuatnya takut untuk menjawab.

Kibum mengangguk saat Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. "Nee, wookie…" ujar Yesung. Kibum pun sepertinya sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya yang dari tadi bergetar. Kenapa siwon menelpon di saat seperti ini. Kibum mengangkat ponselnya, tak mengeluarkan suara sementara siwon sibuk berceloteh di seberang sana.

"Mian wookie, aku ada janji dengan teman lamaku terlebih dahulu, aku lupa. Yaa… mianhe chagi" Yesung menghela nafas kemudian menonaktifkan ponselnya dan melemparnya sembarang arah.

"Arraso hyung, ingat jangan tidur terlalu malam. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain eoh" kibum pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan ponselnya. Kibum menatap lama wajah Yesung yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Kibummie…. Aku takut wookie tahu hubungan kita" suara Yesung terdengar bergetar. Kibum memeluknya erat. "Setelah kau menyuruhku untuk tak terlalu dekat dengannya, aku semakin menjauh darinya" jujur Yesung.

"Gommawo hyung"

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, tapi aku takut membuat wookie terluka"

"Aku juga, aku sangat takut. Tapi aku lebih akan sangat takut jika aku kehilanganmu" kibum kembali mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Kembali menjatuhkan Yesung dalam permainan malamnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat namjachingunya yang kini terlelap di sampingnya. Di curinya kecupan kilat di bibir merah Yesung. "Kau tahu hyung, aku merindukanmu. Bahkan sangat merindukanmu" bisik Wookie sambil tersenyum. Setidaknya hari ini ia tak kecewa seperti hari sebelumnya. Hari dimana Yesung tak pulang atau menemani malamnya.

Wookie keluar dari kamarnya, menemukan sosok Heechul yang memainkan remote TV secara kasar. Mengutak-atik chanel tapi sama sekali tak berniat menonton. "Kau sudah makan hyung?" Tanya ryeowook sopan.

"Sudah… apa Yesungmu sudah kembali?" nada bicara Heechul terlihat jauh lebih sinis. Ryeowook mengangguk antusias. "Kalau begitu temani dia! Untuk apa kemari?" rasa kecewa terbesit di hati wookie. Kenapa dia begitu kecewa saat heechul tak ingin di temani olehnya? Ia berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya. BLAAM… suara pintu di banting terdengar.

"TCH!" heechul berdecih kesal. "Aku mencintai orang yang memang tak sepantasnya ku cintai rupanya" ejek heechul pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, wookie terduduk di belakang pintu kamarnya. Dia masih ingat bagaimana ekpresi wajah heechul yang seolah tak membutuhkannya. Sejak kapan ia menjadi orang yang begitu sensitive. Siapa yang tak kenal si mulut tajam kim heechul? Kenapa ia begitu terluka?

"Eungghh.." suara dengungan membuat wookie tersadar dalam lamunan yang tak sepantasnya. Ia berdiri dan ia tahu dengungan tersebut berasal dari Yesung. "Hyung…" panggil wookie lembut. Keringat membanjiri tubuh Yesung, belum lagi nafasnya yang terdengar tak teratur. Wookie semakin panic saat ia memegang dahi Yesung. "Panas.." dia tersentak.

Air mata lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Dia berlari keluar kamarnya. "Hyung… bagaimana ini? Yesung hyung sakit!" teriaknya memanggil heechul. Heechul sontak berlari menghampiri ryeowook. Di ceknya suhu tubuh Yesung. "Aku akan mengambil kompres! Wookie genggam tangannya!" komando Heechul.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin yang baru tiba di dorm, ikut memasuki kamar Yewook. "Bagaimana ini kyu… ming hyung… sungie hyung…" isak wookie yang berubah menjadi tangis. "Kyu bangunkan yang lain! Wookie, sumpal mulut Yesung hyung, dia menggigit lidahnya!" sungmin berlari, memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Yesung yang hampir terkatup sempurna.

"Hyung…" rengek wookie saat melihat sungmin menahan sakit.

"Ssst.. jangan menangis!"

Heechul pun datang, di bukanya pakaian Yesung. Dengan telaten ia melap tubuh yesung bersama dengan ryeowook. Leeteuk yang di bangunkan kyuhyun langsung mengambil obat penurun panas. Di minumkannya ke Yesung dan namja itu berlahan melonggarkan gigitannya pada tangan sungmin.

"Kau taka pa-apakan hyung?" Tanya donghae gusar. Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis.

"Eungghh…" Yesung mendengung lagi. "Bummie… hiks… bummie…." Igaunya disertai dengan isakkan. Tangan Wookie yang sibuk mengompres Yesung berhenti sejenak. Hatinya mencelos sakit, mendengar nama yang di sebutkan namjachingunya itu ternyata bukan namanya. Heechul melirik wookie, terlihat bulir air mata yang membasahi wajah namja imut tersebut.

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut hening. Tak ada yang mau berbicara sepatah katapun ataupun menghentikan igauan Yesung yang membuat hati sang eternal magnae seolah di hujam ribuan pedang. "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Bummie… saranghae… bummie" racau Yesung makin tak karuan.

"Sstt… hyung…" bisik wookie menggenggam tangan Yesung. Leeteuk masih bersyukur bahwa Siwon tak ada di sini, bersyukurlah bahwa siwon sedang di amerika bersama keluarganya. "Bisakah kalian memanggilkan kibummie?" suara manis wookie yang terdengar serak membuat semua orang di ruangan itu yakin betapa tabah dan kuatnya dia.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, kibum masuk keruangan tersebut. Hanya ada ryeowook dan heechul di dalamnya menemani Yesung. Kibum menunduk saat matanya bertemu dengan mata wookie. Dia terdiam dalam seribu bahasa. "Bummie… hiks… bummie…" tapi Kibum tak peduli lagi atas perasaan ryeowook saat mendengar Yesung yang terus mengigaukan dirinya. Di genggamnya tangan Yesung yang tak sedang di genggam ryeowook.

"Tenanglah chagi… aku disini! Jangan sakit! Kumohon!" bisik kibum yang membuat ryeowook mau tak mau pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Heechul mengikuti ryeowook.

"Aku benar-benar menyakitinya hyung, apa yang harus kulakukan?" kibum mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung. Kibum tidur di sebelah Yesung, menelusupkan lengannya di kepala Yesung. Menjadikan lengan kekar itu menjadi bantal yang nyaman untuk kekasih yang terus menggumamkan namanya dengan suara baritone yang kelewat indah.

"Sst… sungie… aku disini. Sudah… tidurlah dengan baik" seolah menjadi obat yang mujarab. Yesung tertidur dengan lelapnya sambil memeluk tubuh kibum di sampingnya.

Wookie masih setia berdiri di sana. Mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Meneteskan air mata dalam diam. Membiarkan mata dan telinganya memastikan sendiri bahwa kekasihnya sungguh menghianatinya. Dia tak bodoh, dia sudah mengetahui prihal ini. Prihal bahwa Yesungnya menyukai salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya sebelum menjadi namjachingunya.

Apakah dia egois? Ya.. kim ryeowook sungguh namja egois. Dia tak peduli tentang hal itu. Dia berusaha agar Yesung sungguh balik mencintainya. Berkali-kali ia diam saat melihat Yesung yang melakukan ribuan hal konyol untuk menarik perhatian kibum. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cintanya untuk melindungi hati seorang wookie.

GREB…

Sebuah pelukan hangat terasa di tubuh wookie. Ia mendongak, mendapati wajah cantik heechul yang masih memeluknya erat. "Menangislah magnae!" perintahnya lagi. Begitu tegas namun terdengar lembut di telinga ryeowook. Ryeowook berlahan membalas pelukan hangat itu, menangis di dada heechul rupanya membuat dia menjadi lebih tenang.

Siapa bilang heechul tidak tahu? Siapa bilang semua manusia di dorm ini juga tidak tahu tentang prihal kisung couple yang mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Mereka tahu, mereka sangat tahu tapi bisakah mereka tidak tahu saja. Mereka takut sang magnae mereka yang begitu polos dan baik tersebuth harus terluka.

Eunhyuk menyandarkan bahunya pada donghae yang sudah menangis terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun tersenyum hampa dan sungmin berusaha menenangkan donghae. Bagaimana pun Kibum dan Ryeowook adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya. "Bukankah kibum dan Yesung hyung keterlaluan?" eunhyuk mendengus marah tapi masih berusaha menahan suaranya.

"Ryeowooklah yang keterlaluan!" decih kyuhyun menatap tajam sosok mungil yang kini tenggelam dalam tangis di pelukan heechul.

"Apa maksudmu maknae?" eunhyuk terlihat tak terima. Dia melotot menatap kyuhyun, mengeluarkan deathglare terbaiknya agar si setan itu menarik kembali kata-katanya. "Saat kau berada di posisi mereka, antara Yesung hyung atau kibum hyung kau akan mengerti"

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "HAH…." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya saat akan membuka pintu kamarnya dan sungmin. "Lepaskanlah topengmu itu hyung! Kau tak merasa risih?" sindir kyuhyun dengan makna ambigu yang tak di ketahui di tujukan pada siapa. Entah pada heechul ataukah pada Ryeowook.

%ika. Zordick%

"Aku pulang hyung" kibum membungkuk formal pada leeteuk kemudian kembali ia memakai mantelnya. "Bisakah aku memohon padamu untuk jangan pergi?" Yesung menunjukkan dirinya. Wajah pucatnya semakin membuat kibum ingin mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang.

PLAAK….

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah Yesung. "Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik ryeowook tertahan saat heechul malah balik menatapnya tajam. "Kau yang dilukainya mengapa kau masih terus membela namja jahat ini?" teriak Heechul kesal.

Kibum menangkap tubuh Yesung dengan cepat. Ia ingin marah, tapi apa daya dia juga tahu bahwa dia juga salah. Ia tak berani melihat wajah heechul. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya, berlutut di depan ryeowook. "Ini salahku, jangan membenci Yesung hyung. Aku akan menyerah" bukankah dia namja yang sangat hebat? Kim kibum sedang memutar otak jeniusnya untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya dan melindungi hati hyungnya.

"Kibum!" mata Yesung membulat sempurna. Ryeowook masih setia menangis dalam diam. Yesung memeluk kibum, "Kumohon! Jangan!"

"Aku tak mencintaimu hyung! Siwon hyung jauh lebih sempurna dari pada kau, untuk apa aku mempertahankanmu?" baiklah Kim Kibum siapapun tahu bahwa kau sedang menunjukkan bakat aktingmu tanpa naskah itu di depan semua penghuni dorm. Donghae memeluk tubuh kibum. "Hentikan! Jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi bummie!" bisik donghae lirih di telinga kibum.

Sungmin memeluk Yesung yang kini memegangi dadanya. Meskipun ia tahu kibum sedang berbohong. Tapi rasa sakit tak bisa di hindarinya dari hatinya. "Ryeowooklah yang paling sakit di sini mengapa kalian membela dua penghianat ini?" heechul memeluk tubuh ryeowook. Menenangkan namja lemah yang mulai kembali terisak.

"BERHENTILAH MEMAKAI WAJAH MALAIKATMU ITU KIM RYEOWOOK!" teriak Kyuhyun menarik tubuh ryeowook dari pelukan heechul. "Dan kau hyung, jangan tutup matamu lagi"

"Apa yang kau katakan maknae setan?"

"Dia benar hyung!" ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku sudah tahu bahwa Yesung hyung mencintai kibum dari pertama kali superjunior terbentuk. Akulah yang memaksa Yesung hyung agar mencintaiku, menyiksanya dengan wajah lemahku agar dia tetap di sisiku"

"Wookie!"

"Kau benar kyu. Aku bukan seperti siwon hyung yang sempurna yang bisa saja menggunakan jutaan pesonanya untuk merebut kibum. Aku tak lebih dari siapapun, aku hanya bisa menangis dan itulah yang kugunakan untuk merebut Yesung hyung. Aku tahu aku salah! Lebih baik kita putus saja hyung, aku tak sanggup menyiksa dirimu dan diriku lagi" ryeowook berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Menjerit di dalam sana, menangis dan meraung pilu. Ia menyesal, sungguh ia menyesal. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa cinta Yesung pada kibum jauh lebih besar dari cintanya pada namja tampan bersuara indah itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul masuk ke dalam kamar ryeowook, namja itu tak tengah tertidur. Dia masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meminta maaf pada namja yang begitu ia sayangi. Dua namja yang menghianatinya namun nyatanya dialah dalang semua itu. "Saranghae… wookie-ah!" wookie mendongak menatap mata namja cantik yang kini tepat di hadapan matanya. Tersenyum dan membisikkan kata cinta terus menerus di telinganya.

Wajah wookie memerah. "Jangan mempermainkanku hyung!" wookie menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Siapa yang menyangka dia bisa begitu malu. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat.

"Sepertinya aku berhasil merebutmu dari Yesung"

"Eh…" wookie mengeriyit bingung. Heechul tertawa renyah, di acaknya kembali rambut wookie dengan lembut. "Aku tak bercanda, aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum Hangeng kembali ke China"

"Hyung…"

"Kau tak percaya? Buat apa aku begitu memperhatikanmu? Untuk apa aku selalu menemanimu setiap malam saat Yesung tak ada? Kau tahu, aku bahkan mengecek schedule Yesung dan mencocokkannya dengan schedule ku agar aku bisa bersamamu?"

"Hyung…." Air mata mengalir lagi dari pelupuk mata indah ryeowook. Di peluknya tubuh heechul. Ia tak bisa menduga, ia begitu senang sekarang. Mungkin ia yang terlambat menyadari. Ia jatuh cinta pada sang dictator yang membuatnya seperti pembantu.

"Kau masih tidak percaya? Aku bahkan rela membentak dongsaeng ke sayanganku. Kim kibum demi dirimu"

"Cukup! Aku tahu, kau mencintaiku! Kau sangat mencintaiku heechul hyung" heechul terkekeh lagi. Di dekapnya lebih erat namja imut yang selalu menyita perhatiannya.

Sementara di luar pintu tampak kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeringgai sambil saling pandang. "Happy endingkan akhirnya?" ucap kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aktingmu memang luar biasa kim kibum! Hah… Yesung hyung tak kusangka dia sungguhan babo tanpa curiga tentang rencana ini" kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Menatap dingin pada kibum yang masih menyeringgai mengerikan.

"Hah… gommawo eoh! Hei… aktingmu juga hebat! Tak kusangka kau baik juga membantuku menyatukan heechul hyung dan ryeowook hyung"

"Ya.. kau sangat hebat mendapatkan segala yang kau inginkan"

"Memang… kau baru tahu? Lalu apa kau tak butuh bantuanku?" Kibum berbisik di telinga kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mendapatkan Lee Hyuk Jaemu!" kibum tertawa nista meninggalkan kyuhyun yang cengo di tempatnya.

"Yack! KIM KIBUM DARI MANA KAU MENGETAHUINYA?"

"Kau lupa bahwa aku jauh lebih jenius darimu?" kibum memeluk Yesung yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil merapatkan selimutnya. Ia terkekeh pelan yang mendapat tatapan tanda Tanya oleh Yesung. Ia mengangkat bahunya dan mengecup lembut pipi Yesung. "Tidurlah! Kau butuh istirahat! Awas saja kalau kau sakit lagi" bisik kibum yang membuat Yesung sadar bahwa sifat dictator heechul mewaris pada sang snow white.

END

Oke… review… review…

Bagi yang mau request di persilahkan. Cuma akan di kasih one shoot lho… mengingat utang saya yang banyak. Mohon reviewnya ya…


End file.
